Diabetes is a disease that has a chronic hyperglycemic condition as a cardinal symptom, and this disease is developed due to absolute or relative deficiency in insulin action. In clinical sites, diabetes is broadly classified into insulin dependent diabetes (type I diabetes) and non-insulin dependent diabetes (type II diabetes) based on its characteristics.
At present, the treatment of diabetes basically includes diet therapy and exercise therapy. When the blood glucose level cannot be controlled only by these therapies, a drug is administered. Hence, it is desired to develop a more safe and highly effective drug.
Patent Reference 1 discloses a compound, which has a partial structure that is partially the same as that of the compound of the present invention and which has therapeutic and prophylactic effects on infections provoked by simple herpes viruses.